Corrosion inhibiting compositions for use with heavy metal parts of automobiles and other vehicles are known in the art. An example of such a composition s described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,075, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This composition is comprised of a number of components, particularly a plasticizer, a thixotropic overbased alkaline earth metal organic sulfonate complex with an alkaline earth metal carbonate, a Newtonian alkaline earth metal organic sulfonate, an antioxidant, a thermoplastic elastomer, a microcrystalline wax, and a polyethylene.
This composition was generally useful for its intended purpose. However, certain improvements in this composition were deemed to be desirable.